Irrational Behavior
by CharleK
Summary: What happened when Blaine found out the Karofsky asked Kurt out? Filling in a story line Glee left out. Just a bit of Jealous!Blaine drabble. Rated T for language.


**{ A/N: As usual, thank you to my lovely wonderful Beta FishDontTouchMyRedvines :)}**

"He said WHAT?" Blaine exclaimed, his eyes wide due to a mixture of surprise and rage.

"He told me he was in love with me." Kurt replied, soothingly in an attempt to calm him down. A jealous Blaine was not something he wanted to deal with right now. The two of them had just had an amazing valentine's day at the Sugar Shack and he did not want to spoil the mood

"The bastard! Kurt Hummel is mine and he knows it." Blaine was beyond pacification. He stood up and began pacing the room. His arms were gesturing wildly and he looked ready to punch a hole in the wall. "He KNOWS we are dating, all of Lima knows. Hell, I'm pretty sure everyone in the state of Ohio is aware."

"Blaine," Kurt said with a quiet forcefulness, "please calm down. It doesn't matter because I am with _you_. I love you, you know." Kurt was near tears, but held a strong gaze. Blaine looked over, the fire dying from his eyes. He looked concerned.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. He returned to Kurt's side and slid an arm around his waist. Blaine took Kurt's chin in his hand and turned it to face him. "I can't stand the fact that you could still be taken from me," he said, his eyes akin to those of a kicked puppy.

"When are you going to realize that I am completely yours?" Kurt smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Blaine finally relaxed.

"Okay fine, but if I see him anywhere near you don't think I won't kung fu his ass right then and there.

Kurt scoffed "since when are you able to do martial arts?"

"Since other men began to try and steal my boyfriend."

Blaine had been in the gym for only ten minutes when he saw him. Karofsky. What was he doing at McKinley? Blaine growled to himself, images of him and Kurt flashing through his head. What right did he have? Since the beginning, Blaine had been there for Kurt, helping him while Karofsky did the brunt of the damage. Now he decides to shove his nose between him a Kurt.

Blaine attacked the punching bag in front of him, remembering Kurt's warnings. "Don't hurt him, it's not worth it." He knew he looked borderline crazy snarling at the red cloth, but he could care less. After a few minutes he looked up, exhausted and angry as ever. Then he made eye contact.

"Karofsky," he said, barely acknowledging his presence. He proceeded to unwrap his hands and walk towards his bag.

David smirked. "I talked to your boy Hummel yesterday," he began.

"I am fully aware" he said, eyes narrowing. He clenched his fists and willed himself to breathe. "You better keep your meaty paws off my man."

"Or what Anderson?" David folded his arms in front of him. "You are literally four feet tall, I will never understand why Kurt stays with you when he could have me."

That was it; Blaine launched himself at Karofsky, seeing nothing but red. "I WILL END YOU," he roared. David looked taken aback. He hadn't expected Blaine to actually get physical. Blaine hit him with a swift punch to the jaw. The larger boy stumbled.

"What the hell Anderson?"

"If you even touch Kurt, no, so much as _glance_ in his direction I will follow you to the end of the earth to give you a piece of my mind and my fist." Karofsky turned on his heel and left, leaving Blaine alone in the locker room.

_Shit. _If Kurt found out he would kill him. Blaine gathered his things and rushed out, hoping to get to Kurt before word got to him. He rushed down the hall to the French room, where Kurt was packing his things. Breathing a sigh of relief when Kurt smiled at him, Blaine walked over to Kurt and gave him a peck of the cheek. "Hello there handsome."

Kurt smiled and took his hand; they walked out of the room together. They walked down the hall and turned the corner. Standing there was none other than David Karofsky, his jaw red and swollen where Blaine had struck him.

Kurt looked at him, and then looked at Blaine. He untangled his hand from Blaine's and looked over, expecting an explanation. Blaine bit his lip, not sure what he should do.

"Fancy running into you two," David said, eyeing Blaine. Blaine glared at him. Karofsky turned and left, not willing to stay any longer and face further damage to his face. Blaine then turned to Kurt.

"I'm sure you've probably come to the conclusion we had a little spat."

"That sure doesn't look 'little' to me," Kurt replied.

"Yeah, well he insulted our love." Blaine pouted.

Kurt smiled a little. "Look at you trying to be all knightly and protective." He paused, looking over Blaine. "I'm trying my hardest to be mad at you, but you look so darn cute when you're regretful I can't. " Blaine grinned.

"BUT," Kurt continued "next time let's just use our words like big boys okay?"

"Alright fine," Blaine said. He shifted his backpack onto his other shoulder and the two walked through the doors of McKinley high. The two made their way over to Kurt's navigator and sat down. Blaine looked over at Kurt, "I will always be your protective knight, even when I shouldn't be."

Kurt chuckled. As much as he hated to admit it, a jealous Blaine was a hot Blaine. "I know, and I'll try my best to keep you from being thrown in jail for assault."

Blaine scoffed, "who me? Never."

The two locked hands over the console and Kurt drove away with his own personal knight in shining armor.


End file.
